Alte 'Teranee
'''Alte 'Teran'ee '''Born as '''Zhen 'Kinim'ee '''was a Sangheili who allied himself with many different factions throughout his life. He had risen to the rank of Honor Guard Ultra by the time of the Changing of the Guard, but had his own agenda towards the role, He faked his own death during the Covenant Civil War and joined the Covenant Seperatists. Biography Zhen 'Kinim'ee was born on the planet Sangheilios 20 years prior to the Human-Covenant War, he enjoyed exploring his homeland during his youth. He joined the Covenant Military when he reached Adulthood and served as a low ranking Elite minor for some time, during this time he became friends with fellow warrior Sesa 'Refum'ee. After several years of service he was assigned to the Sangheili spec ops unit and participated in many covert missions, he gained a reputation amongsts his comrades for exploring during missions, however this exploration never affected the outcome of the mission. 'Kinim'ee's unit was present aboard the ship Trial and Error when the Prophet of Reconciliation took command of the ship, Reconciliation led the forces aboard the ship during an investigation of a forerunner space station, Kinim'ee used this as an oppurtunity to explore the station. Trial and Error, which was docked with the station was released by the Monitor of the station, leaving Reconciliation's forces stranded aboard, the Monitor ordered that the station's sentinel forces eliminate the Covenant onboard, Kinim'ee was exploring the depths of the station at the time and returned to find the forces in ruin. 'Kinim'ee defended the Prophet of Reconciliation and together they rallied the remaining Covenant on the station, they tried to contact the crew of Trial and Error, but the ship had been depressurised by the Monitor, releasing all of the crew into space. The message had gotten through to another Covenant cruiser, the Vision of Ego, the Captain of which was the Prophet of Ignorance, an old friend of Reconciliation's whom had fallen out with him years earlier. While waiting for Ignorance and his crew to arrive, 'Kinim'ee left to deal with the monitor, after a brief fight, 'Kinim'ee jetissoned the monitor into space. Vision of Ego arrived and docked with the station, Reconciliation secretly met up with 'Kinim'ee and proposed a plan; Reconciliation would steal a phantom from Vision of Ego while 'Kinim'ee would damage the station's power source, which would destroy the station, the two of them would escape, leaving Ignorance to be dealt with for good, 'Kinim'ee agreed to this plan. 'Kinim'ee made his way into the station's power room and prepared to fire when he was confronted by several Elites whom had learned of his intent, knowing he couldn't defeat all three, he blasted the power core which blasted them all away, 'Kinim'ee himself was blasted down a corridor and was injured. Forcing himself to recover from the injury, one of the other Elites attacked Him, resulting in a brief sword fight, 'Kinim'ee was able to damage the Elite's arm and then tossed the Elite down a shaft. climbing out of the station's depth, he met Reconciliation at their chosen rendevouz point. Reconciliation had kept his word and they left the station aboard a phantom. 'Kinim'ee watched through a window as he station exploded, destroying Vision of Ego in the process. He and Reconciliation reclaimed Trial and Error and returned to the Covenant holy city High Charity. On recommendation of Reconciliation, 'Kinim'ee was selected to join the Sangheili Honor Guardsmen, serving under the Prophet of Meditation. While serving under Meditation he learned that Reconciliation had been murdered, he took notice of the case and believed that the investigation had gone too smoothly, seeing that something was amiss, he covertly undertook his own investigation into the case, much to the displeasure of Reconciliation's Honor Guard Ultra bodyguard. One night he snook into the security station of the building in which Reconciliation was murdered. He began to review the security footage and found that the section featuring the murder had been deleted. He got up to leave the security room when the door opened, revealing the Reconciliation's Ultra, the Ultra taunted 'Kinim'ee and admitted that they had murdered Reconciliation. The two engaged in a sword duel. The duel took them all around the tower, during the fight 'Kinim'ee questioned the Ultra about their motives for killing Reconciliation, but he received no definite answer. The duel led them to a balcony, Kinim'ee threw an art piece at the Ultra, breaking their concentration and allowing him to hit the Ultra away. The Ultra's shoulder pad was knocked off revealing a scar identical to the one he had given to the Elite he had fought on the forerunner station. Kinim'ee was shocked for a moment at the revelation, allowing the Ultra to attack him. Injured and wishing to fight no more, 'Kinim'ee made a daring move and grabbed both of the Ultra's arms and threw the Ultra to the side, leaving them hanging from the balcony. After a brief conversation regarding Reconciliation's betrayal, the two made a deal. The two swapped identities, with 'Kinim'ee becoming Alte 'Teran'ee the Honor Guard Ultra, and 'Teran'ee taking 'Kinim'ee's role as on of Meditation's guards. The murder was blamed on a known extremist Elite who had died days earlier. Awarded for "His" excellence in solving the murder, 'Teran'ee was assigned as one of six Honor Guard Ultras for the Prophet of Truth, he hired a group of Jackals to destroy Meditation's convoy in an event which appeared as an accident, this was so that the original 'Teran'ee would be killed and never reveal His secrets. Towards the end of the Human-Covenant War, 'Teran'ee was contacted by Sesa 'Refum'ee, who he had kept friends with even after changing persona. 'Refum'ee had discovered that the Covenant religion was false and the Prophets had been using the other races for their own personal gain. After secretly visiting 'Refum'ee on a forerunner gas mine and speaking to 343 Guilty Spark, a forerunner monitor who had revealed the truth to 'Refum'ee, 'Teran'ee was convinced and returing to High Charity to assist in 'Refum'ee's cause. Before he had a chance to spread 'Refum'ee's agenda, He learned that 'Refum'ee and the rest of the "Heretics" had been eliminated. 'Teran'ee decided he would began to silently murder the Prophets, He began to kill several Prophets whenever he had the chance. Having covertly assassinated a few Prophets, he set his sights on something greater, his own Prophet; Truth, the leader of the Covenant. Unbeknown to 'Teran'ee, the Human supersoldier John-117 managed to assassinate the Prophet of Regret, one of Truth's fellow Prophets, in retaliation to this Truth decommissioned the Elite Honor Guard and replaced them with Honor Guards of the Jiralhanae species. 'Teran'ee arrived at Truth's sanctum to find the Elites behind replaced by Brutes, one Brute took his helmet, He noticed the Honor Guard Ultra Merl 'Aresk'ee going to express his concern to Truth, 'Teran'ee concealed a plasma rifle and several grenades and joined 'Aresk'ee. As 'Aresk'ee spoke to Truth, 'Teran'ee waited for the right moment to kill Truth, who was also with the Prophet of Mercy, seeing his chance, he was about to activate his grenades when he and 'Aresk'ee were taken from the chamber by the Brutes and ordered to go to the Barracks to be assigned new ranks. After leaving Truth's sanctum 'Teran'ee was approached by 'Faram'ee who had organised a meeting between the six Honor Guard Ultras, rather than going to the armory to be assigned new ranks, the six Ultras serving under Truth met in a secluded corridor to discuss their situation. 'Teran'ee scarcely participated in the meeting as he was thinking of a new plan to assassinate Truth, hearing that the others wanted to talk the Council, he suggested that the group went to the council chamber. 'Teran'ee knew that the council was not there, Truth was in fact publicly speaking in the chamber, 'Teran'ee kept this information to himself. Two of the other Ultras joined 'Teran'ee as they travelled to the council chamber. Nearing the chamber, the three were attacked by Brutes as Truth had just ordered them to murder all of the Elites. His two companions were killed quickly, Teran'ee saved himself by purposely falling from a ledge and pretending to be dead. He waited for the Brutes to leave before he climbed back up, he found an Elite Major who had been killed and swapped armor with them to make himself seem like a lower value target to the Brutes, he left the Major's body near to those of his companions, to avoid creating suspicion. He continued his journey to the council chamber, killing Brutes when he could, during his journey he allied himself with several Jackals and Grunts as well as a lone Hunter. the group managed to reach the Council chamber to find Truth gone and the guards dead, John-117 had been through earlier and defeated them, Truth had escaped however. Following Truth down into the lower levels of the Tower, the group fought through squads of Brutes in pursuit of Truth. they crossed several bridges to the other Towers until reaching the Mausoleum tower, where Truth was going to take off and leave the City. They were too late to stop Truth from escaping and found the City under seige from the flood, they escaped aboard a Phantom and landed aboard an Elite-controlled cruiser where they remained throughout the space battle around High Charity. With the Brutes defeated and High Charity lost to the flood, 'Teran'ee observed as the other Elites learned the truth about Covenant religion and all had a new found hatred for the Prophet of Truth, this pleased him greatly. 'Teran'ee and his group joined the Fleet of Retribution when they travelled to the Ark to stop Truth. 'Teran'ee led a small force to a Brute outpost on the Ark, they easily defeated the Brutes present. They did however, not find anything of significance at the outpost. 'Teran'ee joined the Arbiter during the final assault on Truth's fortress, he helped to deactivate the second and third shield towers, during this battle he fought alongside John-117, at the third tower, he was almost thrown from the cliff by a rampaging Brute, but was saved when he clung onto a destroyed turret. He boarded a Phantom to assess the flood outbreak which had just arrived on the Ark aboard High Charity. The Arbiter left in hopes of killing Truth while the rest of the Elites cleared away the final Brute resistance, 'Teran'ee however hoped to witness the Prophet's death so proceeded into the fortress after the last Brutes had fallen. He made it to the first room of the fortress to be able to witness Truth's death through the numerous view screens present, he was incredibly pleased that the Prophet had died and took several moments to reflect on his past experiences, this moment was not to last as he was attacked by the flood soon after. He managed to defend himself and escape the fortress, helping his comrades to prevent the flood from stealing their phantom, they boarded the phantom and returned to Shadow of Intent, the fleet's command ship.